(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper blade, and more particularly, to a windscreen wiper strip support, a forming method, and a windscreen wiper blade having the windscreen wiper strip support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN101500862A discloses a windscreen wiper blade which is composed of a windscreen wiper strip support, a windscreen strip, and a coupling member. The cross-section of the windscreen wiper strip support has a substantial rectangular hollow material. The hollow material has a longitudinal slot facing the windscreen wiper strip for accommodating a dorsal strip of the windscreen wiper strip. The windscreen wiper strip support is disposed in the area of the coupling member, and has a groove at the side where the windscreen wiper strip support is located opposite the coupling member. The groove has a longitudinal side wall to mate with the longitudinal side wall of a longitudinal groove of the coupling member.
Thus, the longitudinal wall of the groove and the longitudinal side wall of the longitudinal groove form the connection of a dovetail groove. The coupling member can transversely intersect the longitudinal direction of the windscreen wiper strip support and be turned over the windscreen wiper strip support for installing the coupling member more easily.
The windscreen wiper strip support is made of a plastic material by one-step injection molding, which generally has a lower material strength, brittleness, poor resistance to fatigue. In order to ensure that the strength and service life of the windscreen wiper strip support, it is necessary to use more expensive plastic materials and a relatively complex structure. These will bring material costs, mold costs, processing problems, so it is difficult to implement and has a high cost.
Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.